Black Betty
by JoyJababaNoid
Summary: The Nightwatcher can only handle so much after the determining fight with his brother not so long ago. And when a strange monster shows up at a boring, little restaurant in the middle of town, he just can’t take it anymore ad lets it out… songfic


**A/N: Well, thanks for looking into this! I fell very honored. Anyway, this is one of my favorite scenes from the fourth TMNT movie (for those of you who don't know what that is, it's the CGI movie). I've written it into a songfic; something I don't usually like to write, or read. But it was necessary since this song was playing during his battle. And it just wouldn't be the same without it, right? ;)**

**One thing I should warn for those more sensitive viewers is that there is some language in here. I didn't know this until later, but it's actually in the song's lyrics. So, be wary. I didn't know what to rate it, so I just put T to be safe. Maybe I'll change it if enough people think it's alright. **

**Anyway, thanks again! And neither the TMNT nor the song belongs to me. TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and the song "Black Betty" actually doesn't belong to anyone. However, this version is apparently owned by Big City Rock. Hope you all like it!**

----------

The tiny, little restaurant in the corner of town wasn't very much. It wasn't more than a coffee shop really. And at night, it wasn't more than a waste of space in New York City. The worker there knew all that too. That's why he took the job in the first place. It wasn't a place where a lot of business got so he had a lot of free time to himself. He was able to watch his programs and sip his own coffee in total silence with maybe one or two other customers who really wanted to have nothing to do with anyone. It was a boring place.

And on that particular night, it was particularly boring. There was nothing on TV and there was only one customer in the shop who was reading a very large newspaper. The worker was so bored even that he decided to serve to the customer and ask if he wanted more coffee. It was a wonder that restaurant was even still in business.

The only thing on was the radio and it was only talking about wild goose chases about make-believe monsters. The worker could believe it.

"Why don't we take one more call these monster sightings?" It said. "Suffern, New Jersey, you're on…" The worker scoffed. He didn't believe any of it.

"_Monster sighting_. Ha." He sarcastically laughed to himself and wiped his dirty hands over his apron. It bulged over his… _larger than average_ stomach. He liked to call it that rather than… fat. He hated that word.

The worker walked over with the coffee mug in his right hand. The man shoved his cup over to him without even glancing up from his paper. So the worker poured the man some more of the brown, scolding liquid.

Then suddenly, coming from the back where all the actually cooking happened, a noise clattered. The worker turned his head. No sound usually came from there. It was usually quiet at night like the rest of the place. The worker set the mug down and went through the push door into the kitchen. Nothing unusual was in there. The noise now came from the freezer with its huge, barred door.

The worker looked around a little, scratched his larger than average stomach in growing aggravation, and walked toward the freezer door. He carefully opened the door, since he couldn't see through the fogged-up window, and nearly screamed his head off.

"A-A-A MOOOOOOOOONSTER!!!!"

&&&&&

High, high atop a building, about two minutes drive from the little restaurant, sat the Nightwatcher gazing out at the town below. He had been sitting up there for quite a while listening to the radio built into his helmet. He was tuned into the police intercom waiting for them to say there was crime of any kind. Anything. _Anything_. So far there had been nothing but a few sightings of suspicious looking people, but there really wasn't anything interesting.

He was getting more and more frustrated with every passing second. He needed to blow off steam. He had been rigged with emotions since the fight with his only older brother. He had shoved all his whirring emotions down deeper and deeper until they just became a bubble of burning anxiety waiting to pop. It itched in his heart and he wanted to hurt a criminal to scratch at it; that was the only thing that helped.

So he sat atop the building, waiting, with his hands twitching aggravatingly. Then, right before he was going to just jump down from the building and look for a criminal himself, the intercom spoke something interesting.

"Attention all on-duty officers, reports of a disturbance on thirty-second. No units available." It said.

The Nightwatcher smiled a crooked smug behind his heavy, metal mask. If one could see it, it would have sent chills down even the bravest of people's spines.

"They're playin' my song." He said and leapt from the building's edge.

&&&&&

Not but a few moments later, the Nightwatcher landed at the said restaurant's doorstep. He kicked down the door and walked through. There was a man sitting at the counter reading a large newspaper who didn't even bother to raise his head at the entrance. Another man, a portly man, wearing an apron and kitchen hat, was crouched in the corner tapping nervously on the counter's side and muttering to him self.

"Where are the cops? How come the cops haven't shown up yet? Just remember what my analyst said; just go to my happy place. Everything's gonna be fine. Happy place. I'm feelin' good! I'm thin…" He muttered.

Normally, Raph would have laughed at all that, seeing the man crouched in the corner like a baby, but he was so anxious to start fighting that he barely even noticed. He cracked his knuckles and smiled again.

"Don't get up." He told the half sane man in the corner, "I'll serve myself."

He walked to the back of the kitchen where the freezer door was left open and found the source of the worker's panic attack.

There, amidst the frozen chicken wings, pizzas, and assorted vegetables, sat a tiny, red creature. He was ugly, that much was true, with a long, thin tail and bulging eyes. His teeth were large enough to look very menacing to any normal being from Earth, but thankfully, the Nightwatcher wasn't any normal being. He walked up to it without any fear.

"Aw, look at you! Ain't you cute! You want a butt-kickin', little fella? Yes you do! You do! Come on." He said and slapped his hands towards it in a playful, teasing manner. It just stared at him and chewed on the chicken wing. "I'm gonna drop-kick you to hurty town. Come on! Little guy…" Then it bit his finger. "AAAAGH!!!"

_Whoa, Black Betty! Bam-ba-lam!_

_Yeah, Black Betty! Bam-ba-lam!_

_Black Betty had a child! Bam-ba-lam!_

_The damn thing gone wild! Bam-ba-lam!_

_She's always ready! Bam-ba-lam!_

_And she's so rock steady! Bam-ba-lam!_

_Whoa, Black Betty! Bam-ba-lam!_

_Yeah, Black Betty! Bam-ba-lam!_

The Nightwatcher hurled backwards and landed on his back, still yelling out, with the little, red creature still attached to his finger. He punched it in the face, trying to get it off, and turned over to his side in pain. He tried shaking it off, prying it off, but nothing worked. In the process of his wild banter he knocked into fridges and shelves and toppled things over on the floor. They clanged with loud bangs.

"Get offa me, you little monster!" He yelled. He was fed up with it. Why wouldn't it shake off?

Finally, the monster let go of his finger. But as soon as he let go he started climbing up his body and clung to the Nightwatcher's heavy helmet, wrapping its tail around it to secure itself. Now it was even heavier.

Eventually, he wasn't even sure how, the monster had forced his body over to the back of the kitchen. In the blur of things, he guessed that he probably wobbled over there by mistake. The monster then, after getting a good grip on it, started banging the fridge's door into the Nightwatcher's helmet. He tried to stop him but it was no use. He couldn't get a single grip on the slippery fiend.

"Agh! You're scratchin' the helmet!" He cried.

Finally, he pulled himself free from the monster's grasp and rolled to the floor to escape from the little, red fingers. But the monster just pounced on top of the Nightwatcher in retaliation. However, before the devil hit his mark, he caught the monster by its waist and threw it out the kitchen door. Dazed and still a bit dizzy from that escapade earlier, the Nightwatcher sat back up and held to his sure-to-be-scratched helmet.

"Okay." He muttered and shook his weary head. "That was different."

_Whoa, Black Betty! Bam-ba-lam!_

_Yeah, Black Betty! Bam-ba-lam!_

_She really gets me high! Bam-ba-lam!_

_You know that's no lie! Bam-ba-lam!_

_She's so rock steady! Bam-ba-lam!_

_And she's always ready! Bam-ba-lam!_

_Whoa, Black Betty! Bam-ba-lam!_

_Yeah, Black Betty! Bam-ba-lam!  
_

Then, feeling the creature's presence creep up on him again, the Nightwatcher whipped his head around just in time for the monster to cling to his helmet _once again_. Being able to see nothing out of the tiny lens but an ugly red thing biting at your face was not pleasant. He flew around the room to try and get him off, but no dice again.

He finally tripped on the island counter, banging more pots and pan off of it. The monster threw him off and into the kitchen sink. It bounced continually on the back of his helmet to dunk it in the soapy water again and again.

"Hey, this thing ain't rustproof!" The Nightwatcher yelled in-between dunks. He could still breath since it was just his helmet getting dunked, nit his head. His anger grew to a boiling point then. How dare it humiliate him like that!

"Get offa me!!" He yelled and elbow-punched him off his head. But, much to the Nightwatcher's dismay, the monster dragged him back down on the floor with it by grabbing his ankle at the last second. It then jumped back on his chest and started shaking the Nightwatcher's shoulders and punching him straight in the helmet's face. It didn't hurt at all.

Then, after an annoying moment of trying to grab the creature, he finally got another lucky shot and punched the monster off of his face and onto an old fridge's door. It grabbed onto it and seemed to stay there for a split second before the fridge toppled onto it. It squeaked. The Nightwatcher chuckled.

_(Music pauses)_

Then the monster just ripped right through the back of the fridge, and started yelling out in a battle cry. It hopped on the long island counter toward the Nightwatcher where he stood waiting at the other end, twirling two metal pans in his hands.

"Come on!" He yelled and smirked under his mask again.

_Yeah!_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on…_

_Yeah!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Alright. Alright._

_Yeah, yeah!_

_*Guitar solo*_

The monster pounced on the Nightwatcher's head and he hit out at it. He missed. The monster traveled around his body a little then climbed on the other, still in tact, fridge. The Nightwatcher hit and missed again. Them monster flipped over his head and onto the counter. The Nightwatcher finally got his hit – something that wasn't so easy to do with this little, monstrosity – and banged it in the face to stun him. Then he hit across the room.

The monster stopped at the other end and growled at the Nightwatcher, baring its hideous teeth. The Nightwatcher stared at him with a hatred he kept there for all criminals and creatures that were bound on the Earth to destroy. But it was also mixed with a different kind of hatred. There was something else there that he was exerting through the battle. He was still scratching that bubble.

Then, from his trusty back pocket, he pulled out three smoke pellets.

"How 'bout a snack, little fella?" He sneered.

_Whoa, Black Betty! Bam-ba-lam!_

_Yeah, Black Betty! Bam-ba-lam!_

_She's from Birmingham! Bam-ba-lam!_

_Way down in Alabam'! Bam-ba-lam!_

_She's always ready! Bam-ba-lam!_

_And she's so rock steady! Bam-ba-lam!_

_Whoa, Black Betty! Bam-ba-lam!_

_Yeah, Black Betty! Bam-ba-lam!_

The monster charged at the Nightwatcher with thirst, hopping on the counter then running again. Its mouth dangled wide in a target too good to miss. The Nightwatcher smiled again.

"Catch!" Then he threw the pellets right into its mouth.

The monster stopped in its tracks and closed its jaws around the tiny pellets. Since it was a creature bent on eating anything and everything, whenever anything got in its mouth, it would swallow. That's what happened again here.

Then, from the depths of its disgusting stomach, there came a boom. It started hopping madly around the room breaking all the things left that weren't already broken. Smoke poured from its jaws in a hilariously comical moment the Nightwatcher's youngest brother would have loved.

Finally it crashed out the window, breaking it in a thousand pieces, then hopped onto a car and ran around the ally in a craze. The Nightwatcher pushed open the kitchen door in its absence, his bubble thoroughly scratched but still throbbing, and pounded on his chest triumphantly.

_Alright!_

_Whoa, Black Betty!_

_Yeah, Black Betty!_

_Yeah, Black Betty!_

_Yeah, Black Betty!_

_Yeah, Black Betty!_

_Oh Yeah!_

"Keep on runnin' you filthy, little hermit crab! That spicy meatball's on the house!"

**FIN**

**----------**

**Thanks again! C&C are much appreciated! The Nightwatcher rocks!!! :D**


End file.
